1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical interconnection systems and, more particularly, to such systems for use in distributing electrical power to modular wall panels or the like.
2. Prior Art
Known interior wall systems typically employ prefabricated modular units which are joined together in various configurations to divide a work space into smaller offices or work areas. Generally, such modular wall panels are equipped with raceways, for example along a bottom edge of the modular panels, for housing electrical cabling and junction blocks in order to provide electrical outlets and electrical power connections to adjacent panels. The raceway of a modular wall unit may be provided with a male connector at one end, a female connector at another end and a pair of junction blocks. Each of the junction blocks is provided with electrical outlets. The blocks are disposed at spaced-apart positions along the raceway. Conduits, extending between the junction blocks and between the connectors and the junction blocks, provide electrical interconnection among these units.
The modular panels of a space-divider system may be configured such that adjacent panels are in a straight line or at various angular positions relative to each other. It is common to configure intersecting walls in such a fashion that three or four modular wall panels intersect at right angles. Each of the panels typically requires electrical outlets, and may require outlets on both lateral sides. In any event, electrical power usually has to be provided to all of the panels and often only one of the panels at the multiple panel junction is connected to a power supply source. Under such circumstances, the interconnecting wiring becomes a significant problem, and special modifications may have to be made to power systems of wall panels used in such a configuration. Since interchangeability of the wall panel is highly desirable, such custom modifications are preferably avoided. Furthermore, modification of the panels at the installation site is bothersome and costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,434 to Byrne, issued Mar. 17, 1992, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, has attempted to overcome this problem by providing an interconnecting system in each wall panel comprising an electrical junction block having four receptacle connectors formed integral thereto. The electrical junction block receives electrical outlet receptacles. A pair of interconnectors are electrically connected to the junction block for connecting to similar end connectors from adjacent panels. However, even with this system, it was found that locating additional junction blocks and electric cables, e.g. for a dedicated power supply to computers and/or other peripherals, adjacent to the previously installed junction blocks and cables in a wall panel was very time-consuming and difficult. The pre-existing junction blocks themselves could not be modified on site to support additional junction blocks. Such modifications were previously done at the factory and then installed on site, which became both time-consuming and labor intensive.